Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir
by Najika
Summary: Harry possède un amour non-réciproque pour Draco. Cela pourrait être presque sans conséquence pour aucun d'entre eux, mais voilà, un soir, Draco force Harry... DMHP, lemon, prise en compte du 7ème tome, sauf épilogue
1. Vous qui entrez ici

Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K. Rowling, à l'exception du scénario.

Note : Cette fic fera certainement moins de dix chapitres. Je n'update pas souvent je pense, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si vous devez attendre un peu ^^. Je sais à peu près où cette fic doit aller, mais il me reste encore à l'écrire. Le titre de cette fic est tirée d'un vers de Corneille dans _Suréna_ :

« Je veux sans que la mort ose me secourir

Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir. »

Je vous laisse à présent lire le chapitre 1 ! Au passage, le titre du chapitre 1 est bien la phrase écrite sur la porte de l'Enfer de Dante.

J'ai rajouté quelques passages dans ce chapitre, deux ou trois phrases. On m'a reproché que le monologue de Draco était trop long. J'ai essayé de le couper en deux, mais j'ai du mal à en supprimer des parties. Je tenais vraiment à montrer une partie du personnage dont Harry pouvait tomber amoureux. Il s'agissait aussi d'illustrer une perte totale de contrôle. Tant pis si j'y n'ai pas réussi, je le réécrirai peut-être plus tard si ça ne va pas. J'ai également corrigé une erreur, une coquille que j'avais laissée due aux multiples changements de chronologie que j'ai faits.

Chapitre 1 : Vous qui entrez ici, laissez toute espérance

_Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi j'étais si amoureux de lui. Etait-ce sa beauté ? Mais je sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, qui peut mélanger les sentiments et l'attirance physique, de même, je ne vois pas la beauté avant toute autre chose. Au contraire, l'apparence m'apparaît presque inexistante, je ne la remarque presque pas. Elle n'a aucune importance pour moi. Du moins, j'aime à penser que c'est le cas, et toujours je tente de coordonner mes actions à cette pensée. Je n'ai plus depuis longtemps cette pensée puérile que l'apparence correspond à notre caractère, comme si elle s'adaptait peu à peu à notre attitude, qui d'après Dumbledore, et j'ai tendance à le rejoindre sur cet avis, forme intrinsèquement notre caractère._

_En réalité, je suis plutôt sûr que s'il eût été complètement différent physiquement, je serais tout de même tombé amoureux de lui. Voyez-vous, je suis un homme, et bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays (rien pour non plus, je considère qu'ils ont les mêmes droits et devoirs que tous. On aime qui on aime, le monde n'a rien à faire dans notre pantalon.), je suis absolument sûr que je ne le suis pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay. Et quand même, mon amour pour lui est réel et profond. J'ai aimé des femmes auparavant – Cho, Ginny – mais aucun garçon. Et je suis tout-à-fait sûr que quelque soit l'attachement que j'ai ressenti pour ces filles, pour lui, je pourrais faire dix fois plus en dix fois moins de temps, dix fois mieux._

_Qu'a-t-il fait ? Je me pose toujours cette question, à part qu'il m'a traité comme de la merde dans ses meilleurs moments durant ces sept années – le pire est pour moi son indifférence à mon égard, son regard passant sur moi comme si je n'étais qu'une vitre, comme si je portais ma cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, je sais que parfois, il peut avoir un côté plus doux derrière cette apparence froide et dure. J'ai remarqué que devant ses parents, en particulier sa mère, son regard s'adoucit. Devant son père au contraire, il se tient droit et fier. Mais des éclats de complicité avec celui-ci transparaissent parfois dans ses yeux. Je n'y ai pas droit. Etant qui je suis – la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde, ou du moins, c'est ce que je crois, et peut-être j'espère – je sais qu'il ne me montrera cet aspect de lui qu'involontairement ou à contrecœur. En vérité, ce côté plus doux dont je parle, je l'ai déjà vu une fois, une seule, dirigé envers sa famille en l'absence de celle-ci, et ce fut assez. Mon cœur fut désormais à lui, tout comme le furent mon corps et mon âme._

***

Il était donc ici ! Caché sous les arbres comme à son habitude, afin de ne pas être dérangé. Draco se leva et sortit de dessous l'un d'entre en tentant d'être discret. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait être à proximité. C'était sa chance ! A présent, marcher jusqu'au lac, lentement – très lentement, sans aucun doute. Il était conscient de sa grâce, même si elle était complètement naturelle, car étant un sang-pur, il avait bien entendu appris à danser dès son plus jeune âge. Cela avait été difficile, à huit ans à peine, et peut-être même moins, d'apprendre tous les pas, les rythmes et les mouvements charmants des bras, et de faire confiance à une partenaire. Cependant, après, il y avait _la_ récompense : sa mère, oh mère si belle, si gracieuse, et son sourire rare, et ses robes merveilleuses. Il s'arrêta près du lac. Dans la fraîcheur matinale, l'eau qui refroidissait encore l'atmosphère était si calme et plate. Pas la moindre petite brise n'agitait la surface du lac ; Draco pouvait presque penser qu'il serait capable de marcher dessus, s'il ignorait sa nature aquatique. Lentement, il se mit à genoux. A présent, que faisait-il ? Que fabriquait-il ? Préparait-il un sort qui exigeait l'utilisation de runes qu'il devrait inscrire sur le sol ?

Mais Draco resta dans cette position sans bouger d'un pouce. Harry se déplaça légèrement afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Et de fait, il le vit : ce visage habituellement froid et cassant, pointu même, comme sa langue acérée, se décomposa sous ses yeux. Une nouvelle expression, autre que la colère et le mépris qu'il avait toujours montré, ce formait devant lui. Les sourcils se plissèrent, les commissures des lèvres s'arquèrent vers le bas. C'était d'un seul coup comme le visage d'un enfant perdu, qui ne sait pas où aller. Une question vint à l'esprit du voyeur – car c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait d'un coup. Non un espion héroïque, soupçonneux de tout, mais un profanateur. L'impression qu'il ne devait pas être là envahissait tout à coup son être tout entier. Que se passait-il donc ? Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, il entendit un doux bourdonnement provenant de l'adolescent. Puis sa voix.

« Mère, te souviens-tu ? Te souviens-tu cette robe bleu roi que tu portais le jour où tu jugeas que j'étais digne de danser avec toi ? Te souviens-tu de la façon dont Tinky avait arrangé tes cheveux ? Oh, Mère, tu étais si belle ce jour-là… Tu m'as gratifié d'un de tes splendides sourires après la danse. Tu m'as dit que je ferais tourner des têtes quand je serais devenu grand. »

A cet instant, Draco se releva d'un coup et se mit à crier, crier si fort, de toute son âme, comme si le hurlement venait de son cœur, blotti au plus profond de lui. Soudainement, il avait besoin de relâcher ses sentiments, d'extraire de sa poitrine avec les ongles sa souffrance.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te présenter mon tout premier vrai béguin. Je ne me suis pas encore marié. Je n'ai pas encore d'enfant. M'aurais-tu trouvé assez âgé pour supporter ton absence ? Mais tu avais tort. Je suis encore un enfant intérieurement. Je suis encore ton petit garçon qui pleurait silencieusement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler les pas de danse. Mère, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu entre leurs mains ? N'ai-je pas été un bon fils ? J'ai encore besoin de ta protection. Je voudrais redevenir ce petit garçon à qui tu racontais des histoires extraordinaires, qui regardait encore son père avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester dans ce monde enfantin, où ton corps et ta voix formaient autour de moi comme une barrière impénétrable, où rien ne pouvait me faire peur, bercé par la certitude que quoi qu'il arrive tu serais là pour me protéger ? »

***

_Cette expression nouvelle, ce gémissement perdu… ce fut assez. Je vis alors une part de lui qui montrait qu'il aimait et pouvait se soucier des êtres. Je commençai à le regarder, à essayer de voir qui il était derrière son visage froid et sa voix glaciale et traînante. Ne me méprenez pas cependant, il ne joue pas la comédie. Enfin, pas toujours du moins. C'est « Draco Malfoy » après tout, et il reste un petit con. Mais à présent, je sais qu'il est capable d'amour, et qu'il n'est pas __juste__ un petit con. Et je pense que cela suffit._

***

-Vous pouvez sortir. M. Malfoy, si vous pouviez rester, j'aimerais échanger quelques mots avec vous.

-Très bien, Professeur Snape.

Le jeune homme très blond attrapa rapidement – mais noblement comme toujours – son sac et rangea ses affaires. Il attendit que les étudiants partent, puis il s'approcha du bureau du maître des potions.

-Je vous écoute Professeur.

-Draco, j'aimerais vous parler d'un problème plus ou moins personnel. Par conséquent, tout ce dont nous allons parler doit absolument rester entre ces murs.

-Cela va sans dire Professeur.

-J'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions tout d'abord. Comment trouvez-vous Potter ?

-Je vous prie de m'excuser ?

-Répondez-moi sans mentir, s'il-vous-plaît. S'il s'avérait que vous ayez… l'opportunité de passer une nuit avec lui, en profiteriez-vous ?

-… Professeur, j'abhorre Potter, vous en êtes bien conscient. C'est un imbécile prétentieux, un sale gosse balafré qui exige constamment que le monde entier ait les yeux braqués sur lui. Quant à son physique, ses lunettes sont absolument affreuses. Et pas besoin de mentionner ses cheveux. Il est maigre, et pire, c'est un garçon. J'aime les filles Professeur. Potter n'est certainement pas attirant. Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison vous me posez cette question ?

-Draco, vous savez que cet idiot doit gagner la guerre, tout comme je le sais moi-même. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvient à tuer Potter, le monde magique ne s'en remettra pas. Potter est notre atout, bien que cela soit sa seule utilité. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant. Il tire son énergie de l'amour, et il semblerait qu'il pense ne pas en recevoir assez.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Professeur, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

-La réponse est simple. Potter vous désire. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en apercevoir. Il tente tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais la façon dont il lui arrive de vous regarder le trahit. Une bataille se prépare. Bientôt, que ce soit dans un mois ou dans un an, Potter devra combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela doit être leur dernière rencontre. Je compte sur vous, Draco. Je sais à quel point cela est difficile, étant donné l'idiot dont vous devez vous occuper, mais cela doit être fait. Une fois suffira. Pensez-y.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Le professeur Snape, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco. »

***

_Je suis quelqu'un de lucide. J'ai su dès le début que cet amour étrange et non-conventionnel que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était pas réciproque. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en revenais pas lorsque Draco me plaqua contre un mur de tout son corps une nuit après le couvre-feu. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Je ne l'ai pas rejeté. On dira que l'espoir rend la vie plus belle. Ou peut-être savais-je déjà que cela n'était rien de plus qu'une baise rapide. Vous savez, il est parfois difficile de faire la différence entre l'espérance et le désespoir au bout d'un moment. Je pense que si cette nuit-là n'était jamais arrivée, si le temps s'était arrêté à l'heure du couvre-feu, à neuf heures précises sur l'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondor, j'aurais pu continuer à sourire. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si je souriais parce que je possédais le secret espoir qu'un jour Draco m'aimerait, ou parce qu'au contraire, j'avais accepté le fait que ce côté-là de ma vie, ma vie sentimentale, serait vide pendant quelques années encore. Peut-être était-ce les deux. Après tout, rien n'est impossible en ce qui concerne l'âme humaine. Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ce soir-là, cette nuit insomniaque au cours de ma sixième année, ma vie fut mise sans dessus dessous en un rien de temps._

***

Il marchait dans le couloir, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était minuit ou une heure, et le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Harry soupira. Les cauchemars étaient devenus tels ces derniers temps que dormir plus de cinq heures semblait d'un seul un exploit extraordinaire, que seul son ami Ron parvenait à accomplir. Oui, les cauchemars perturbaient ces nuits, et pour ne rien arranger, les sentiments qu'il semblait éprouver pour son vieux rival d'enfance venaient de plus en plus le narguer. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Les nuits devenaient encore pires lorsque ces deux facteurs s'alliaient pour le torturer. Draco torturé, Draco hurlant, Draco à la place de cette petite fille moldue qui venait de voir sa famille mourir et était à son tour tuée… Les nuits étaient une souffrance perpétuelle. Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Marcher était un des moyens les plus silencieux qu'il avait trouvé pour se vider la tête.

Mais alors qu'il passait dans le couloir du septième étage qui abritait la Salle sur Demande, il se sentit d'un seul coup plaqué contre un mur sans rien avoir vu venir. Un souffle caressa son oreille pendant que deux grandes mains pâles s'installaient solidement sur ses hanches. Harry essaya de se retourner en se débattant. Une mèche de cheveux blonds l'aveugla un instant. Une couleur si pâle… Draco ? L'ombre lui vola alors un baiser vorace, forçant le passage entre ses dents et ravagea sa bouche. Oui. Draco. Mais comment…

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Les deux mains se mirent en mouvement, l'une défaisant son pantalon, l'autre le maintenant la tête contre le mur. Le boxer tomba aussi vite. Les gestes étaient rapides, les touchers presque superflus. _Il fallait aller au but, et vite._ Un doigt s'infiltra entre les fesses d'Harry et s'introduisit dans son entrée. Douleur. Puis elle s'évanouit et un deuxième doigt se rajouta. Quand il fut jugé prêt par son… partenaire ?, Harry sentit la main se retirer et entendit une boucle de ceinture sonner dans son dos, puis un bruit d'étoffe glisser sur le sol. Il allait vraiment… ? Puis de nouveau, la douleur, causée par quelque chose de bien plus gros. Une attente d'un instant pour qu'il s'habitue, puis des va et vient de plus en plus rapides. Douleur, douleur… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vague de plaisir qui lui parcourt le corps comme une onde électrique lors d'un choc. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Dans le vide blanc post-extatique, Harry entendit vaguement le bruit de l'étoffe soulevée du sol, et à nouveau la boucle de ceinture métallique. Puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne. Il sort des brumes. Il se rhabilla aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en tentant de se relever. Retour de la douleur. Maintenant, faut-il rire ou pleurer ?


	2. Quel mal te point, ô Chevalier en armes

Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K. Rowling, à l'exception du scénario.

Voici donc le chapitre 2. Cette fois, la citation est extraite d'un poème de John Keats appelé _La Belle Dame sans merci_. J'ai trouvé que les sentiments du chevalier correspondaient assez bien à ceux de Harry ici, même si Draco n'est certainement pas une belle dame !!

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir. Comme j'ai eu des review anonymes, je réponds rapidement. Pour les reproches de style ou de forme que l'on m'a faits, je les ai pris en compte. Donc il suffit d'aller voir le chapitre 1, normalement, c'est corrigé. Sinon, comme je prends vraiment en considération ce qu'on me dit, je modifierai à nouveau. On m'a dit que la fin du chapitre mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, moi aussi ! C'est normal, je voulais vraiment l'écrire comme ça même si je me suis fait pas mal souffrir en l'écrivant, je l'avoue.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla ici, et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture j'espère ^^

Chapitre 2 : Quel mal te point, ô Chevalier en armes

_Après cette nuit fatale, cette nuit qui me fit perdre le sourire pendant plusieurs mois, avant qu'enfin je puisse prendre à nouveau une respiration qui ne tremblait pas, plus d'un an passa. Aujourd'hui encore, je me pose la question de savoir ce qui se passa exactement alors. Etait-ce un viol ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas résisté. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu la possibilité si je l'avais voulu. La soudaineté de tout cela, ma baguette dont d'un seul coup je ne savais pas où elle pouvait être rangée, la panique qui m'a pris à la sensation d'une ombre oppressante sur moi… Ce qui a retenu mon bras… peut-être était-ce ce stupide, ce sale espoir. Comme j'ai pu être stupide… Comme j'ai pu être crédule… De penser que d'un seul coup, ses sentiments avaient changé et avaient pris la même direction que les miens. Stupide, homme stupide ! Ah, à présent, on croirait entendre un elfe de maison qui se punit soi-même. Jusqu'où vais-je descendre et m'humilier ? C'est insupportable._

_Un an et des poussières passa, donc. Peu à peu, l'espoir me revint. Je le redis, c'était idiot. Mais à cette époque, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il m'avait enchaîné à lui, et je ne pouvais plus sortir. C'était soit croire en lui et mettre toute mon énergie dans l'effort de guerre pour qu'elle s'achève au plus vite et ainsi espérer une histoire, soit… Je ne sais pas, mais le vide absolu qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds dès que j'y pensais est suffisant pour m'en avoir dissuadé. Chaque fois que je pensais qu'à la fin de la guerre, il m'ignorerait à nouveau, c'était comme un poids qui descendait le long de ma trachée et s'installait au niveau de ma poitrine. Et à chaque fois, j'avais peur que ce poids fût si lourd qu'il m'empêchât de bouger, j'avais peur d'avoir les pieds solidement enfoncé dans le sol. Et l'immobilisme est une des choses les plus terrifiantes au monde. Parce que c'est l'impuissance._

***

C'était fini. Voldemort était enfin à terre, après des années de batailles acharnées, de sacrifices déchirants. Un instant de silence absolu suivit le froissement des orbes provoqué par la chute du corps décharné qui les remplissait. Il tomba sur l'herbe luisante d'humidité nocturne qui scintillait à la lumière de la lune, semblable à des constellations terrestres. Etrange contraste. C'était un instant de respiration, ce silence, comme pour marquer la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Puis les cris de soulagement, de joie débridée, mais aussi de douleur et de rage, envahirent Poudlard. Seul Harry resta silencieux ; car la nouvelle ère n'avait pas commencé. Et en vérité, elle ne commencerait jamais. Car Draco était enfin sorti de Poudlard. Mais il ne le regardait pas. Non, et même après avoir enlacé ses parents, il ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil. A la place, il chercha Pansy Parkinson et l'embrassa.

Crack.

Un rêve qui se brise, ça fait toujours un bruit insupportable. Parce que c'est comme si l'on avait coupé le son d'un coup. On ne peut plus bouger, que ressentir un poids se déplacer du thorax à l'estomac, et écouter le crash du cœur. Le problème, c'est qu'on est le seul à l'entendre.

***

_Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai fait pour soulever mes jambes pour marcher parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'avais d'un seul coup pris une tonne. Mais encore pire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu garder un visage lisse, dépourvu de toute trace de dévastation. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à rejoindre Ron et Hermione, à réparer ma baguette et me débarrasser de celle de l'Aîné._

_Et après ça, je me suis dit que j'y arriverai. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir Draco, et bien tant pis. Je l'oublierai, forcément, et je trouverai quelqu'un de formidable, de bien mieux que lui. Un chagrin d'amour n'allait pas me tuer. Peu importe le temps que je mettrais, je finirais par l'oublier. Et même si maintenant je souffrais, cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. En l'absence de Draco, je me sentais plein de courage._

_Puis, on commença à remarquer mes écorchures, mes quelques blessures. La foule viendrait bientôt me chercher ; ma plus grande préoccupation fut de lui échapper. Et c'était parfait ; l'infirmerie faisait double emploi. Lorsque j'arrivai, Mrs Pomfresh, assistée de médicomages, était débordée. Ils examinaient chaque cas et chacun selon la gravité de ses blessures était soit redirigé vers Sainte Mangouste, soit restait à l'infirmerie. Dans mon cas, ce fut la seconde option. Je n'avais vraiment rien, mais Mrs Pomfresh insista quand même pour que je passe la nuit à Poudlard. Et pour une fois que j'obéissais, ce fut évidemment celle où je n'aurais pas dû._

***

Il se réveilla en sursaut. La raison, il ne la connaissait pas. Cela aurait pu être un souffle du vent, un mouvement des draps. Peut-être un cauchemar, ou une mouche posée sur son visage. Dans tous les cas, il ne put se rendormir, car un bruit l'en empêcha. Il venait du lit d'à côté, dissimulé par les rideaux que Mrs Pomfresh tendait toujours pour que ses patients conservent leur intimité. Le son bourdonnant se précisa alors, et il reconnut le timbre de voix, alors qu'il sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur. Quand il fut enfin débarrassé des dernières traces de sommeil encore accrochées à ses yeux et ses oreilles, il identifia les voix. Au moins une : Draco. L'identité de l'autre lui fut donnée.

-Vraiment, Pansy, va te reposer. Tu vas avoir des cernes demain, ça ne va pas faire bon effet du tout. Tu devras être au mieux de ta forme.

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est adorable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu apparais à mon bras, tu dois être parfaite. C'est tout.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon Draco. Tu es plus subtile habituellement, moins direct. En fait, tu ne vas pas bien depuis l'an dernier.

-Les circonstances…

-Ah, je sais ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pensais à ta tête quand tu as appris la mort de Rogue.

-Eh bien, ma tête ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais que tu ne dis pas toujours ce que tu penses, mais tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air… je ne sais pas… tu l'as toujours bien aimé… Alors, voilà, en fait…

-Bon, ça va, parle !

-Tu avais l'air moins triste que je ne l'aurais cru !

Elle dit cela un peu fort, au point que les rideaux frémirent, puis il entendit les chuchotements furieux de Draco. Ensuite, la discussion reprit.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ? T'es chiante. Mais tant pis, je veux bien te répondre. Mais je te préviens, Pansy, tu en parles, et je t'arrache les yeux et la langue avec un Accio. Clair ?

Elle dut acquiescer, car Draco fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-Franchement, je voulais pas le faire. J'ai cru que Rogue s'était empoisonné avec les bonbons du vieux fou quand il m'a sorti ça. Mais bon, il l'a sorti, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Sauter Potter… Vraiment, heureusement que j'avais une dette envers Rogue depuis longtemps, vu qu'il m'avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois dans mes plans pour tuer Dumbledore. Et je ne pouvais pas le dire, forcément, qu'il était avec le vieux fou pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande quelque chose, oui, mais baiser le balafré… Le connard…

-Draco…

Sa voix tremblait. Peut-être de rage. Peut-être qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

-C'était pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie, ça, c'est l'euphémisme de l'année. Du coup, j'ai fait ça vite. Je m'étais branlé avant, donc j'ai pu me barrer en cinq minutes. Après, j'ai pris une douche. Longue. Trente minutes.

***

Ici, la plume de l'auteur lui tombe des mains pour expliquer ce qu'Harry ressentit en entendant ces mots. Le choc fut d'abord si total que toute pensée se trouva annihilée pendant quelques secondes. Même après, il ne fut que sensations. Formuler un mot ? Il en était incapable. Douleur et humiliation. En gros, c'était ça.

***

_Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qui s'était alors passé, comment aurais-je pu deviner les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à faire cela ? Je réalisais que ce qui m'avait torturé pendant près d'un an était un faux problème. A la question de savoir si Draco m'avait violé ou non, je devais désormais substituer la question : est-ce moi qui ai violé Draco ? Car il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi si mon statut de survivant et ce désir que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avaient pas existé. Plus que tout, je haïssais Snape qui me semblait tout aussi responsable que moi. J'avais blessé Draco sans le savoir, à cause de ce que j'étais. Je ne pouvais plus que me haïr._

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à me débarrasser de ma notoriété. Mais cela reviendrait à disparaître dans le monde moldu. Or, j'ai honte de le dire, mais le courage me manquait. Certes, à présent, ma haine envers moi-même me donnait cette envie de disparaître, mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Avant la magie, mon existence entière s'apparentait à celle d'un parasite. On ne me voyait que rarement, au point que moi-même, je ne me remarquais pas toujours. Les jours se déroulaient les uns après les autres, rythmés par les noëls de Dudley, les anniversaires de Dudley. Le premier septembre était la rentrée de Dudley, les deux mois d'été, les grandes vacances de Dudley. Mon nom n'était prononcé que trois ou quatre fois par an, à l'école. C'est pourquoi cette première lettre reçue à l'âge de onze ans, avec mon nom, mon adresse précise dessus, peut être considéré je pense comme mon véritable acte de naissance consciente. C'était comme un voile déchiré sur la réalité que je pouvais enfin atteindre._

_Plus tard, mon om fut prononcé tant de fois que l'envie parfois me venait d'en changer. Mais je ne l'aurais fait pour rien au monde, car le simple fait de dire « Harry » ou « Potter » était la preuve la plus tangible que j'existais. Ainsi, partir du monde sorcier reviendrait à me tuer. Pire, je quitterais mes amis, Ron, Hermione, des êtres qui avaient tout fait pour moi, qui avaient tout abandonné pour moi. Je venais de mourir et de choisir de revenir parmi eux. J'avais vu leurs visages décomposés. La cruauté n'a jamais été mon point fort._

_Que me restait-il à faire pour calmer la colère et le dégoût de Draco à mon égard et à son propre égard, ce qui me paraissait le plus important ? Car il faudrait m'attendre désormais à supporter ce regard chaque fois que j'entrerais dans son champ de vision. Auparavant, cela ne m'avait pas posé de problème. Mais après cet instant, ce bref moment d'il y a un an, j'étais désormais sûr que je ne le supporterais pas. Non seulement l'humiliation était trop grande, mais je devrais passer des années de ma vie à me remémorer cette nuit-là tout en essuyant ce regard coupant, haineux, méprisant. La seule solution pour me préserver était donc de disparaître de sa vue._


	3. Il voyagea

Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K. Rowling, à l'exception du scénario.

Salut tout le monde ! Voici enfin ce chapitre 3 (pardon pour le délai, surtout pour un chapitre somme toute assez court --,). Merci beaucoup pour les reviews des chapitres précédents, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Cette fois-ci, le titre du chapitre est un extrait de l'_Education Sentimentale_ de Flaubert. Pour donner quelques détails à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il s'agit du début de l'avant-dernier chapitre qui commence par : « Il voyagea. Il connut la mélancolie des paquebots. » C'est en fait une ellipse de nombreuses années résumée en deux phrases et quelques. D'où le titre de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Il voyagea.

_Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis cette nuit-là ? Je ne le sais pas. Tous les matins, je me lève à six heures et demie précises. Je prends une douche froide car je mets toujours du temps à me réveiller complètement, puis je m'habille rapidement et je descends l'escalier. Quatre à quatre. Ensuite, je prends le petit déjeuner que Kreattur m'a préparé : trois toasts, du bacon et un œuf au plat. J'ai besoin d'énergie pour la journée. A sept heures et demie, je remonte l'escalier et je finis ma toilette. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je transplane et j'arrive au ministère. La journée se passe et je rentre chez moi le plus tard possible. Quand j'arrive dans mon bureau, je regarde systématiquement le calendrier. Je ne me souviens jamais de la date. Hier encore, Ron m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire parce que je me suis trompé de près de sept ans. De même, mes collègues ont depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me laisser dater une arrestation._

_J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je m'arrange toujours pour éviter Draco. Je n'apparais devant lui que quand je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je me suis même interdit sa simple vue en regardant systématiquement ailleurs. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas entendre parler de lui. Mon malheur a voulu que nous travaillions tous deux au ministère, et dans des départements forcés de coopérer. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais devenu auror, bien sûr. Mais après les procès des mangemorts, si Draco bénéficia de circonstances atténuantes, il préféra s'exiler en France, où une branche lointaine de sa famille l'accueillit. C'est là qu'il passa ses ASPIC et fit ses études. Mais il est revenu il y a deux ans. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il avait endossé la robe rouge et noire de juge des crimes et accidents magiques. Avec les mille kilomètres qui nous séparaient auparavant, je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à disparaître de sa vue. A présent, cela m'est un peu plus difficile. Catastrophe heureuse, au moins je sais comment il va, ce qu'il fait, comment il passe ses journées. Mieux, entendre au détour d'un couloir un employé du ministère prononcer le nom de « juge Malfoy », ma journée monotone et grise prend de légères couleurs. Quand je rentre chez moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : « la journée a été bonne ». Je ne me sens pas coupable, parce que Draco ne peut pas savoir que j'ai entendu son nom, je n'ai même pas cherché à l'entendre. Devrais-je me boucher les oreilles dès que je sors de mon bureau ? De toute manière, je n'ai jamais su contrôler mes pensées, Draco les occupe donc constamment. Mais je m'interdis de prononcer son nom, et quand il me faut le voir lui, je me jette un sort pour modifier mon ouïe et dénaturer sa voix. Trop de bonheur…_

_Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne va jamais bien dans ma vie, et Hermione travaille aussi au ministère de la Justice magique. A force de fréquenter Draco, ils ont fini par se supporter. Hermione dit qu'il a changé. Il a mûri. Aujourd'hui, il a acquis cette prestance qu'il essayait de se donner à Poudlard. Qu'il fût devenu juge m'a d'abord étonné, parce que voir un Malfoy juste approche dangereusement de l'oxymore, mais Hermione dit qu'il a appris à taire ses convictions. Elle en est même venue à ne plus savoir quelles sont-elles. C'est un bon juge. Et Hermione parle de lui parfois. Elle n'a plus dans la voix ce dégoût et ce mépris qui l'envahissaient à la simple idée d'articuler le nom de Malfoy. Elle reste neutre maintenant. Cela me procurait un immense plaisir caché de l'entendre, mais j'ai éprouvé les plus grandes difficultés à dissimuler ma douleur agonisante quand elle m'a annoncé qu'il l'avait invitée à son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass. C'était l'année dernière. Hermione voulait savoir si je voudrais venir, parce que Ron avait poussé de grands cris et refusé de venir de façon catégorique et définitive. J'en ai eu une brève envie, d'y aller, mais je me suis retenu à temps. Mon refus a donc été presque immédiat, et Hermione, si observatrice habituellement, n'a pas remarqué que j'avais perdu une seconde avant de répondre, tellement cela l'a énervée, que je refuse._

_« Ron et toi, c'est toujours pareil. Incapable de se débarrasser de vos haines passées, incapables de penser que quelqu'un peut changer. C'est pour ça qu'on est contre le baiser du détraqueur, je te rappelle, parce qu'on pense que quelqu'un peut changer. Mais forcément, vous en excluez toujours, parce que vous avez des œillères. Vous êtes des chevaux de trait, trop effrayés de regarder sur le côté, parce que vous pourriez dévier de votre route. Mais tu n'as pas honte ? Tu as vingt-cinq ans, et tu agis encore comme quand tu en avais onze ! Tu es resté bloqué à l'adolescence, immature ! Puisque je suis la seule de nous trois à avoir apparemment grandi, je vais me débrouiller sans vous ! »_

_Vous avez trouvé ça long ? Moi aussi. Mais je m'y suis habitué, aux engueulades d'Hermione, au bout de quatorze ans. Alors je n'ai pas cédé. Hermione a encore tempêté dix minutes, puis elle a abandonné. Finalement, elle est allée toute seule au mariage. Comme elle n'en a pas parlé après, j'ai appris autrement – par hasard – que la fête avait été splendide, les deux mariés rivalisant de grandeur et d'orgueil. Ils avaient même l'air heureux. Alors, j'ai étouffé ma souffrance, et je leur ai adressés silencieusement mes meilleurs vœux. _

_Un an après, les bruits de couloir me disent qu'ils vivent dans une perpétuelle, bien que digne, félicité, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Mrs Astoria Malfoy n'annonce l'arrivée d'un heureux événement._

_Il aura l'âge ou un an de moins que le bébé de Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là se sont mariés il y a deux ans, et j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'être leur témoin. Je dîne avec eux toutes les semaines, parfois avec George, qui tient avec Ron leur boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ». D'ailleurs, la popularité de la boutique ne s'est pas démentie au fil des années. Ron en est extrêmement fier, et avec George, ils ne manquent jamais de visiter la tombe de Fred pour lui raconter le succès qu'ils rencontrent. Il y a une semaine, Hermione m'a annoncé avec un sourire resplendissant qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage qu'ils attendaient un bébé pour le 15 juillet prochain. Fidèle à elle-même, elle cherche déjà un prénom, en propose dix par jour à Ron qui commence déjà à en être exaspéré – il m'a confié qu'il va finir par accepter n'importe quoi, même si c'est Cunégonde, quelle cruauté ! Elle potasse déjà des bouquins et harcèle Fleury et Bott parce qu'ils sont en rupture de stock de la revue « Sorts spéciaux pour sorcière spéciale ». Je crois que je vais lui donner les livres qu'elle m'avait forcé à acheter pour Teddy. Ils ont peut-être quelques années, mais cela m'étonnerait que l'art de changer les couches ait changé en sept ans._

_En parlant de Teddy, cet enfant m'impressionne chaque jour un peu plus. Il brille d'intelligence et de vivacité. Andromeda l'a particulièrement bien élevé, et je fais de mon mieux pour être le plus présent possible. Ce n'est pas très difficile, car Teddy est un vrai rayon de soleil. De toute manière, je me suis rendu compte depuis longtemps que seuls les enfants peuvent rivaliser avec Draco pour éclairer ma journée. Teddy a hérité du talent de ses deux parents : bien qu'un peu turbulent, il fait déjà preuve de la rapidité d'esprit et de la réflexion de son père. Métamorphmagus, il est malheureusement presque aussi maladroit que Tonks. Mais Andromeda m'a assuré que sa fille était bien pire à son âge, allant jusqu'à casser des chaises et ses pieds au passage à peu près une fois par mois._

_A me lire ainsi, on dirait mon bonheur complet. Et je ne me plains pas. C'en est au point que je me sens coupable de ressentir cette satisfaction. Mais je m'interdis tout moment de plaisir superflu. Jamais depuis Draco mon corps n'a été souillé de la semence d'un autre homme, jamais je ne me suis baigné dans la chaleur d'une femme. Je ne peux de toute façon pas me donner entier. Lors de cette cuit lointaine, j'ai senti un morceau de moi se détacher et entrer en Draco. Je ne suis plus complet depuis, car rien n'est venu combler ce vide en moi. Pire, au fil des années, je l'ai senti s'agrandir. Je vais jusqu'à ressentir une douleur physique, et elle est telle que je me retrouve parfois plié en deux. Ce sont comme des coups de poignard qui s'enfoncent en moi d'un coup. Comme se vider de ses entrailles. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Si je n'avais pas ces crises, je supprimerais mes visites à Teddy, ou je verrais moins Ron et Hermione._

***

**Potter ne me regarde pas. Nous sommes souvent forcés de nous voir dans mon bureau pour mettre un suspect en examen. Mais même à ce moment, l ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux restent obstinément posés sur l'ébène lisse et luisant de ma table de travail. Il parle le moins possible d'une voix mécanique qui me glace le sang. Potter est censé exhaler une force brute, une énergie flamboyante, il doit parler avec des accents passionnés, surtout en faisant son rapport, car il a pu réparer l'injustice commise. C'est dans ces brefs instants qui ne se produisent qu'une à deux fois par mois que je vois les traces des cicatrices laissées par La Nuit. J'ai été stupide de croire Severus Rogue. Mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il pût avoir tord sur Potter. Aujourd'hui, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi bête au point de penser que ce que je faisais n'était pas un crime. Certes, Potter ne m'a pas repoussé à l'époque. Mais il n'a plus jamais croisé mon regard après ça, même s'il n'a pas dû être si traumatisé que cela. Après tout, il ne s'est pas suicidé, et n'a dit à personne ce qui s'était passé. C'est donc qu'il n'en a pas éprouvé le besoin, parce que Potter n'est pas le genre à se taire. Mais cela n'empêche que j'aurai beau me répéter que Rogue est grandement responsable de mes actes, que Potter méritait punition après m'avoir saigné comme il l'a fait dans les toilettes de Mimi, j'ai tout de même commis un crime. **

**J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que Potter me manquait : se battre avec lui avait un certain sel. Toujours, il partait au quart de tour. Quel délice c'était de le voir rougir, s'étrangler de rage, serrer le poing sur sa baguette, d'attendre de voir si le coup partirait plus vite que le sort, s'il cèderait à la violence. Rechercher ensuite les insultes pour la prochaine rencontre. C'était puéril, mais un bon exutoire. Mais il s'était refusé à moi encore avant La Nuit. Depuis l'incident des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je dirais. **

**A présent, je ne peux même plus m'en faire un ami, comme je l'ai fait avec Granger – oups, Weasley, pardon. Je me suis beaucoup amusé la première fois que nous sommes allés prendre un Whisky Pur Feu au Chaudron Baveur. Je sentais les regards perplexes et parfois méfiants d'un public autour de nous. J'avais l'impression d'être un immense acteur sur scène en train de donner sa meilleure performance. L'intelligence de Granger – oups, Weasley – est distrayante. J'ai bien ri – intérieurement – quand elle m'a raconté comment Potter avait refusé de venir à mon mariage. Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.**

***

**J'ai enfin trouvé comment torturer Potter. Je vais le forcer à me regarder.**

***

La rue était assombrie par la nuit. La pluie récente n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'effacer ses traces. Le pavé humide reflétait les quelques lumières encore présentes dans l'allée, mais un cercle était brouillé et s'allongeait dans des contours flous, un rectangle devenait un cercle. Le pavé recréait un monde inversé, où dans cette petite ruelle il faisait plus jour que nuit. A cette heure – il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin – rien ne bougeait. C'est l'heure où le temps semble suspendu. Seuls quelques oiseaux nocturnes savent qu'un nouveau jour est arrivé. Les maisons frissonnent dans l'attente du premier réveil qui va sonner dans quelques heures. Mais pour l'instant, même le vent s'est assoupi.

Il eût fallu commencer par dire que d'abord ce fut un pas qui résonna sur ce pavé ruisselant. Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Il n'y eut personne non plus pour apercevoir la silhouette qui se fondait parmi les ombres. Le pas, bien que rapide et athlétique – caractéristique d'un individu entraîné – semblait cependant subir un poids, non dû au corps, mais à l'âme. En réalité, une oreille humaine n'aurait pas pu le percevoir, mais, encore une fois, personne n'était à même d'entendre ce pas. La silhouette, impossible à voir pour les mêmes raisons, se faufila vers une porte relativement discrète – non, très discrète. Elle n'était pas là avant, si ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, juste assez pour la laisser entrer. Elle se referma aussitôt. La rue resta impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


End file.
